A magia do Natal
by Kagome Juh
Summary: Ele a abandonara por três anos e ela se sentiu extremamente rejeitada. Poderia a magia do Natal curar um coração machucado e juntar dois ainda apaixonados? ;Conto de Natal; B
1. Parte I

**Nota:** Ainda não sei quantos pequeninos capítulos vão ser, mas é uma história bonitinha e bobinha só para não deixar o natal passar em branco ;) Eu sei, ainda falta 13 dias para o natal, mas eu vou começar a postar hoje para dar tempo... Espero que dê tempo, pelo menos DUYASUYGDSAGYU. Espero que alguém goste :)

-

-

-

**A magia do natal.**

**Por:** Juju ou Juh ou Juliana ou Kagome Juju Assis. Como preferirem :D

_Os cabelos castanhos estavam esparramados pelo travesseiro, e mesmo sendo de forma desgrenhada, deixavam à face pálida de Bella ainda mais bonita, ali adormecida. Os olhos verdes dele observavam cada traço daquele rosto angelical, e passava os dedos levemente para não acorda-la e para decorar aquela face tão amada. Iria doer nele fazer o que ele iria fazer, mas ele não tinha outra escolha. Era aquilo, ou simplesmente magoá-la estando ali._

_Ele a amava, não tinha dúvidas. Mas não sabia se poderia levar o relacionamento adiante, dar outro passo e pedi-la em casamento. Não depois do que passara com Tânia. Ele não queria ficar ali enquanto não pudesse se doar de coração por ela, e se prender à Bella, magoando-a com isso. Ele sabia que a cada dia que se passava, a cada ano que eles ficavam juntos, ele a magoava ainda mais quando fugia de assuntos relacionados a casamento. Foi lentamente dar um beijo de despedida na testa da garota, enquanto ela estava adormecida. _

"_Eu te amo..." Ele sussurrou encostando os lábios na testa dela. "Me espera."_

* * *

**Crônica de Natal.**

_**Parte I**_.

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens são de autoria de Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Eu encarava aquela mistura de cores tentando forçar meu corpo a não olhar. Mas ele era mais teimoso do que eu mesma, e com isso já dá para perceber que é uma causa perdida. Ver o rosa, o alaranjado, e os últimos vestígios da luz do sol sumindo no horizonte naquele crepúsculo me fazia lembrar de algo que eu definitivamente não queria lembrar. Cruzei os braços em frente ao peito, e suspirei irritada. Percebi que novamente meu suspiro virou 'fumaça', e escondi ainda mais minhas mãos com luvas de cashmere nos meus braços cobertos pelo casaco preto e quentinho da Versace. Troquei o peso para a outra perna, notando que aquela calça mais grossa da Diesel realmente estava me aquecendo. Senti uma brisa mais fria bater no meu rosto e continuei olhando para aquele momento do dia que eu sempre olhava talvez meio que inconscientemente para me lembrar _dele_, por mais que isso doesse profundamente em mim.

E colocando tudo desse jeito, me sinto uma masoquista.

Fechei meus olhos já percebendo que meu corpo não me impedia de não olhar, e me virei percebendo que ele também não mais queria ficar ali. E enquanto caminhava pela enorme varando da cobertura daquele prédio, indo até a portinha de vidro para poder entrar no meu apartamento quentinho por causa do aquecedor, eu ouvi o barulhinho do salto agulha da minha bota preta da Prada enquanto batia no chão. Era tudo tão silencioso para que eu escutasse aquele barulho singelo. Eu escutava o barulho do vento, o último canto dos passarinhos daquele dia que adoravam minhas plantinhas que estavam ao meu redor, o barulho da minha bota. Minha vida se tornara tão silenciosa que eu nem sabia como que não ficara louca.

Ou talvez eu tenha ficado.

Aceitar me casar com Jacob não seria uma decisão que eu faria se estivesse normal. Mas ele me amava, me queria, ele queria _dar o próximo passo_ e não iria me rejeitar a nenhum momento. Ele não me abandonaria... Ele não era Edward.

Parei de caminhar no vão da porta, entre o frio do lado de fora e o quentinho do lado de dentro. Meu coração bateu muito acelerado de uma vez só, e minha mão voou até o local onde ele estava. Ele se acelerava mas não de alegria, batia forte e rápido demais, chegando a doer. Uma dor que meu psicológico ajudava para intensificar ainda mais. E isso sempre acontecia quando eu pensava no nome _dele_, e então eu simplesmente venho usando outros meios de falar _dele_. Não é uma dor agradável a que eu sinto só de pensar em seu nome. Senti algo apertando meu dedo dentro da luva, com a força que eu fazia apertando a minha roupa no local do meu coração. Lentamente comecei a retirar minha mão, afrouxando o aperto, e retirei a luva.

Meus olhos encararam o lindo anel com um diamante incrustado, que Jake me dera. A cada dia que passava se aproximava da data que marcamos, e a cada dia que passava eu ficava mais triste e irritada o possível. Eu tenho certeza que com Jacob irei criar uma linda família, teríamos filhos e mais filhos, compraríamos um apartamento maior que o meu (que já é consideravelmente grande, já que eu nunca mergulhei tanto em um trabalho que nem nesses três anos, os quais eu nem mesmo tirei férias e fui promovida duas vezes quadruplicando meu salário) e o dele juntos e eu viraria a mamãe trabalhadeira que não teria tanto tempo para ensinar as filhas que beijar só depois dos quinze (mesmo que elas não fossem seguir). Mas não era bem isso que eu tinha pensado para meu futuro. O casamento iria ser... _Perfeitinho_ demais. Iríamos ser somente mais um casal no meio da multidão, com uma família feliz.

Não que eu não queria um família feliz, mas... _Ele não era_ _Edward_.

Senti falta de ar e minha mão voou novamente até meu coração. A cada dia que passava minha reação ficava pior. Nos primeiros dias eu simplesmente agia indiferentemente, e só depois de um tempo, que a ficha caiu que eu havia sido rejeitada e abandonada, aí sim que a coisa começou a piorar.

Me joguei para dentro do apartamento deixando os últimos vestígios do crepúsculo para trás e fechei a porta com muito custo com a outra mão desocupada. Caminhei vacilante até meu quarto e me joguei na cama King size. Senti que o vazio que tinha dentro de mim parecia querer me sugar para dentro dele, como se fosse um buraco negro. Suspirei, cansada com tudo aquilo.

Ele me abandonara há três anos atrás, sem me deixar nenhum bilhete ou aviso. Eu simplesmente sonhara com ele me dizendo que me amava e me pedindo para esperá-lo, e quando acordei, ele havia ido.

Três malditos anos... _**Rejeitada**_.

_**oOo**_

Me olhei no espelho, vendo como que meus olhos pareciam sem um pouco de brilho. Mas também notando que minha pele agradecia profundamente por eu ter ido dormir tão cedo. Pisquei me virando para a ducha, e caminhei lentamente enquanto entrava no box. Deixei que a água caísse no meu corpo, me relaxando ainda mais depois de tantas horas de sono, e senti a água batendo no meu cabelo me deixando a sensação de 'limpeza-até-a-alma'. Usei o sabonete de lavanda costumeiro e usei meu shampoo preferido, o de morangos. Eu estava ficando ainda menos tensa a cada momento que o jato da ducha batia aquela água quente nos meus ombros, e até sorri com aquilo. Quanto melhor for meu humor nos meus dias de trabalho, mais chances de 'irei aumentar seu salário' ou 'você foi promovida!' acontecerem.

Saí me enrolando na toalha, e depois de me secar, arrumar meu cabelo que ficou liso até chegar às pontas com grandes e bonitos cachos, eu tentei escolher uma roupa. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, meu gosto por roupas caras simplesmente aumentou. Peguei uma calça D&G e joguei-a na cama, peguei uma branca Ralph Lauren e joguei-a em cima da calça, e por fim, encarei o pequeno colete da Dior preto com os botões em prata. Sorri encarando-o, e adivinhem? Também o joguei na cama.

Vesti um conjunto íntimo da Victória Secrets, e me vesti. Me encarei ficando feliz com o que via, já que a roupa caíra muito bem em mim, me deixando com curvas que nem eu estava acostumada a ver. Por fim, coloquei uma sapatilha preta Manolo Blahnik. Coloquei por cima de tudo um casaco preto e grosso Prada que se prendia na altura do pescoço, e peguei uma maxi-bolsa da Gucci que cabia tudo o que eu poderia precisar na minha vida toda.

Caminhei para fora do apartamento, trancando-o e fui até o elevador. Mais um dia de trabalho. Mais um dia me afundando nos papéis daquela super-empresa e sendo muito competente e eficiente, e claro, sendo promovida novamente. Daqui a pouco eu vou ser é gerente se continuar nesse ritmo.

E eu não acho nada ruim.

Entrei no carro e ouvi o barulhinho do meu celular assim que eu saí do prédio, e quando olhei no visor, mal contive uma leve careta. Não que eu não gostasse de receber ligações de Jake, mas é que simplesmente... Eu não queria aquele futuro para mim. Mas eu tenho certeza que seria melhor aquilo do que qualquer outro. Era o melhor para mim, não era?

"Oi Jacob." Cumprimentei, assim que abri o aparelho.

"Bells." Ele cumprimentou de volta, alegre, como sempre. Eu sinceramente não sei como ele consegue ser alegre sempre, mas admito que adoro isso nele. Faz parecer tudo um pouquinho melhor do que realmente é. "Quer almoçar comigo hoje?"

"Acho que hoje não vai dar." Eu respondi, imaginando a papelada em cima da minha mesa. Ele suspirou desapontado.

"Tudo bem. As coisas perto do natal realmente são mais pesadas, não é?" Ele perguntou compreensivo. Eu suspirei, ele era compreensivo_ demais_.

"É verdade, o natal está chegando." Comentei me lembrando desse fato. Eu não me lembrava mais com animação dessas datas festivas, não do mesmo jeito que antes.

"Pelo jeito nem comprou meu presente, ein?" Ele me perguntou rindo.

"Vou comprar." Respondi fazendo bico. Eu não tenho mais nenhuma animação para isso, e ele ainda me faz ficar sem graça.

"Ótimo." Ele disse com uma voz de zoação, e então, dizendo um simples 'tchau' ele desligou. Joguei o celular na bolsa e estacionei o carro na frente da empresa. Aiai, às vezes eu me pergunto por que eu irei me casar com Jake. E a única resposta que eu recebo de mim mesma é uma vontade irracional de nunca mais ser abandonada, de me sentir amada, não rejeitada. Não me sentir como eu me senti quando _ele_ fora embora.

Suspirei e subi as escadinhas da empresa, entrando pela porta de vidro daquele enorme prédio.

Só saí na hora do crepúsculo, novamente. Saí totalmente esgotada, com uma única vontade que era ir para meu apartamento e cair na cama, dormir cedo que nem ontem. Depois que comecei a me dedicar inteiramente ao trabalho para preencher minha mente e não ficar pensando em coisas deprimentes, todo final de ano eu ficava mais do que desgastada. E por mais que eu ficasse terrivelmente cansada nessa época, eu não queria tirar férias.

Tanto é que em três anos eu nunca tive férias, uma coisa que começou a incomodar o meu chefe, porque antes disso, eu aproveitava todas elas para viajar.

Mas ele tem que admitir que não achava nada ruim ter alguém com tanta gana de trabalhar, aumentando o lucro em período de férias de vários funcionários.

O caso é: entrei no carro, dirigi até meu prédio, sempre observando o céu escurecendo. E quando cheguei ao dito cujo, depois de colocar o carro na garagem e entrar no elevador, esperei até chegar à cobertura.

O meu maior choque foi o que me esperava no corredor.

E não, não era um presente gigante de natal vindo de Jacob. Eu sinceramente adoraria se fosse, por mais que eu não saiba direito porque estou me direcionando em um futuro com ele, eu adoraria que fosse um mega-presente que ele costuma me dar. Acho que às vezes o que me faz não entrar em parafuso por causa dessa situação toda são todos os presentes que Jake me dá.

Me senti muito comprada nesse momento.

A primeira coisa que eu vi, foram as largas costas por debaixo do sobretudo preto. E como ele tampava todo o resto, meus olhos procuraram alguma coisa acima dos ombros.

E foi aí que eu vi cabelos cor de bronze, desalinhados.

Meu coração _parou_, faltou ar nos meus pulmões, e meus olhos só não se arregalaram porque meu organismo entrou em fase de hiperventilação – era muita coisa para fazer em um só segundo. E então, ele se virou. As mãos displicentemente nos bolsos do próprio sobretudo, o suéter de cashmere do estilo V-neck preto tampava seu corpo que eu me lembro ser perfeito, a calça jeans caía-lhe perfeitamente. E quando eu procurei pelos seus olhos verdes e vívidos, eu não sei o que eu senti. Eu estava tão confusa, tão em choque, tão... Sem chão.

O que _Edward_ estava fazendo ali?

* * *

Vou tentar não demorar com a proxima parte :)

**E ta vendo esse botãozinho logo aqui em baixo, escrito: "Review this story/chapter"? Clica nele e me manda uma review para eu saber se gostaram ou não! :)**


	2. Parte II

**Nota: **Fiquei tão feliz com as reviews! Sério mesmo! E geeente, me desculpem por não deixar explicado, **mas nesse universo não existe vampiros e nenhuma outra criatura** :) Todos humanos com erros e sentimentos fortes ;)

_Obrigada à_**_:_** **Natbell **(Eis a atualização, espero que goste :D), **Penelope Cullen** (Fico muito feliz em saber que você gosta das minhas fics!), **Samara 'Marcia' McDowell** (Nessa parte meio que explica porque ele foi embora. Espero que goste :D), **Gaby Masen Cullen** (Espero que goste :D),** Bels**' (Espero que continue gostando :D), **Camila** (Brigada, espero que goste :D), **Talizinha** (Ela não vai voltar tão fácil, ela tem um certo medo x) Pó dexar que eu vou tentar não magoar o Jacob... Muito. HAHA³ Espero que goste :D), **'~Evinha** (Espero que goste :D), **Hanari** (A Bella parece que tem um plaquinha: 'Faça essa burrada'. HAHA³ Eu acho que eu infartaria. Espero que goste :D), **Bruna Higurashi** (Amiga, presentinho de natal GYUDSAU Pois éh, ele é folgado. Sai e agora volta xD Eis a continuação, espero que goste Bru).

**Obrigada gente, espero que gostem!**

-

-

-

**A magia do natal.**

**Por:** Juju ou Juh ou Juliana ou Kagome Juju Assis. Como preferirem :D

_O cabelo castanho continuava o mesmo, os olhos pareciam sem o mesmo brilho de antes. As roupas eram mais elegantes, de marca, perceptivelmente. Os olhos verdes observavam cada movimento de fechar a porta do carro, mexer na maxi-bolsa, e caminhar as escadinhas acima e entrar no mesmo prédio que Bella trabalhava antes dele ir embora. _

_Somente citando isso ele já sentia o coração bater um pouco mais lento e fraco. Ele nunca pensara que os sentimentos que ele sentira seriam tão fortes quando deixasse a morena para trás. Ele nunca pensara que se sentiria enlouquecido de saudades de tocar na pele macia e pálida, de encarar os olhos castanhos profundos, e de sentir entre os dedos os fios castanhos e lisos dela. Não demorara muito para que ele sentisse falta de tê-la ao lado. Não demorara nada, para falar a verdade. Mas ele sentia também que a ferida feita por Tânia não estava curada, e que ele ainda não estava pronto para dar o próximo passo que era o mais importante. Demorara três anos de puro sofrimento, não causado por Tânia como ele imaginara antes de ir, mas sim pela falta de Bella. Demoraram três anos para ele perceber que estava mais do que pronto para se casar, e agora, de volta, ele tinha esperanças que ela o esperara._

_Que ela o queria, o amava. _

_Assim como ele ainda a amava. _

_

* * *

_

**Crônica de Natal.**

_**Parte II**_.

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens são de autoria de Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Ok, o que ele está fazendo aqui? E cara, _doeu_ pensar no nome dele de novo. E eu nunca pensei que iria _doer tanto _o vendo na minha frente.

"Bella." Ele me cumprimentou com aquela voz carinhosa e melodiosa que fazia tempo que eu não escutava. Dei um passinho para trás, e trombei nas portas metálicas do elevador fechado. Minha mente só podia estar de brincadeira comigo, mas o porquê de me fazer imaginar o Edward assim tão vívido na frente do meu apartamento é um verdadeiro mistério.

"Acorda Bella, acorda." Eu sussurrei pra mim mesma, colocando a mão na testa. Eu nem tomei muita cafeína hoje para estar tendo esse tipo de ilusões. Realmente devo estar muito cansada.

"Você não está dormindo." Ouvi a voz dele, parecendo divertida. E então, olhei diretamente para ele com algo mudando dentro de mim. Ele _realmente_ estava ali. Vi seus olhos brilhando ao me encararem, vi seus cabelos desleixados como eu me lembrava deles serem, vi sua pose displicente em frente a mim. Ele estava ótimo. Mas eu tinha certo rancor, sabe?

"O que está fazendo aqui?" Perguntei tentando não olhar muito para a figura displicente na minha frente, seu desleixo me magoava.

"Eu... Voltei." Ouvi-o dizer, hesitante. E sim, ele definitivamente descobriu a América. Não o encarei, estava obstinada a encarar a parede do corredor. "Sabe, se você continuar encarando a parede desse jeito ela vai sair correndo." Ele comentou me fazendo olhar para ele, lançando o mesmo olhar para ver se _ele_ saía correndo. "Não, eu não vou sair correndo." Suspirei revirando os olhos. Eu era tão facilmente lida!

"Eu não sei como tem coragem de simplesmente aparecer." Eu comentei começando a caminhar em direção da porta do meu apartamento, fazendo com que ele me desse passagem. Já não tinha sido muito ele sumir de repente? Agora ele simplesmente aparecia? Ele me rejeitara, e agora está aqui para ver o quão quebrada por dentro eu estava? Com as mãos tremendo, tentei acertar o buraco da fechadura com a chave, mas estava muito difícil. Senti a mão máscula _dele_ se fechar sobre a minha e meu coração começou a bater loucamente dentro de mim.

"Bella." Ele disse meu nome de um jeito que fez faltar ar, de novo, aliás. O encarei, vendo nos olhos verdes algo que eu não esperava ver. Tristeza? "Respire." Ele comentou me fazendo me lembrar desse ato singelo. E inspirando o ar, fez com que meu coração começasse a se acalmar, e deixasse que a chave fosse para a mão _dele_ que destrancou a porta calmamente. Quando ele abriu a porta da cobertura, suas sobrancelhas se arquearam em surpresa, e eu entrei rapidamente jogando a maxi-bolsa em cima do sofá e indo diretamente para a cozinha.

Eu precisava de água.

Na verdade, eu precisava de vodca, mas acho que eu não me lembro onde que eu guardo minhas garrafas.

Percebi que minha mão ainda tremia loucamente enquanto eu segurava o copo de água. Bebi em grandes goles enquanto tentava loucamente me acalmar. Apesar de que, se eu continuasse tentando _loucamente_ eu acho que não me acalmaria nunca.

"Eu te procurei no nosso apartamento." Ele comentou, e meu coração voltou a dar pulos aleatórios dentro do meu corpo, fazendo com que em reflexo minha mão fosse parar no local em que ele deveria estar. Tornara-se um hábito, sentir a dor intensa e tentar segurá-lo ali, com medo que ele se quebrasse ainda mais ou parasse de bater. E o que fez meu coração bater tão acelerado foi a parte em que ele falou '_nosso_'. "Fico feliz que esteja se dando bem." Ele disse sincero, fazendo com que meus joelhos tremessem levemente. Apoiei-me mais firmemente no mármore da pia e continuei sem encará-lo. "Bella... Eu sinto muito-" Ele começou e eu tive que pará-lo.

"Eu não quero escutar nada." Eu falei, tentando não inserir o nome dele nessa frase. Já doía demais naquele momento tê-lo por perto, não precisava pensar no nome dele para doer ainda mais.

"Mas eu quero dizer." Ele disse, e me virou bruscamente para ele. Eu nem tinha percebido que ele tinha se aproximado! "Eu quero dizer." Ele sussurrou calmamente. Estar meio que cara-a-cara com ele fez com que o último vestígio de força que meus joelhos tinham desaparecesse, e se ele não estivesse me segurando pelos ombros eu teria caído e me esborrachado no chão da cozinha.

Será que eu devia agradecer?

"Eu não quero escutar Edward." O nome dele saiu queimando minha garganta. "É sério, você se acha no direito de aparecer do nada depois de **três anos** e querer que eu escute o que você tem para falar?" Eu perguntei, e pensando na pergunta, posso dizer que fui até mesmo sábia. Ele me encarou em silencio, e desviou o olhar para o lado.

"Eu sei que não tenho esse direito..."

"Então não insista." Eu respondi antes que ele acrescentasse alguma coisa. Livrei-me de suas mãos e caminhei vacilante – mas o mais digno possível – para a sala de TV. Joguei-me no sofá de couro.

Estou ainda mais cansada que antes.

Comecei a apertar minha testa, supostamente fazendo algum tipo de massagem para tentar aliviar o início da dor de cabeça que começava a me assolar. Senti minha mão ser pega bruscamente, e abri os olhos a tempo de ver o rosto surpreso de Edward para minha mão. Ok, o que tem de errado com minha mão? E quando eu olhei para ela, eu entendi o que ele olhava. Engoli em seco.

"Vou me casar com Jacob." Respondi o olhar que ele lançava para o anel que Jake me dera. Senti suas mãos começarem a tremer levemente, e então, elas soltaram a minha. Eu sinceramente não o entendo.

"Por quê?" O encarei descrente.

"Não te devo satisfações." Nem eu sabia o porquê direito, como dizer para _Edward_?

Oh, _fincada no coração_.

"Bella, você nunca o viu além de um amigo, um irmão." Ele comentou me encarando, eu posso jurar que eu vi uma pontinha de desespero no fundo dos olhos verdes. Ou eu só estou ficando mais sem noção ainda.

"Agora iremos formar uma família feliz, e sempre estaremos ali um para o outro." Comentei com simplicidade. Era o que eu usava para me convencer todo dia que era certo o que eu estava fazendo. Era o que eu pensava o tempo todo, no caso, que Jake nunca me abandonaria. E pelo jeito Edward também entendeu isso sob as entrelinhas.

"Bella, eu precisava ir." Ele disse agora se sentando no sofá, e empurrando minhas pernas para o lado, me fazendo sentar também. Estávamos um de frente pro outro, sentadinhos no meu sofá. Eu tive que me afastar um pouquinho para minha própria sanidade, e por medo também de ser _ele_ a se afastar. "Eu ainda não tinha esquecido o que a Tânia havia feito comigo." Ele comentou em fazendo lembrar daquela loira idiota.

Ela meio que o abandonou e fugiu para sabe-se lá onde, deixando nele um medo idiota de relacionamentos mais sérios.

"Sabe, ela te abandonou." Eu comentei, e por incrível que pareça não vi nenhum sinal de dor nele. "E você fez o mesmo comigo." Completei. E aí sim eu vi dor nos olhos verdes, assim como admitir isso tão alto para alguém fez com que o buraco negro dentro de mim tentasse sugar meu coração. E como reflexo, minha mão foi parar nessa região protetoramente. Ele ficou calado e depois olhou para baixo, para as próprias mãos. Acho que ele meio que ficou sem palavras. "O que ela fez para você, você repetiu em mim." Repeti mais claramente, tentando mostrar a importância dessas palavras.

"E agora você tem medo de ser abandonada?" Ele perguntou, _me _fazendo ficar sem palavras.

Eu já disse que sou facilmente lida? Já? Ah, acho que está bem explícito.

"Eu nunca mais vou te abandonar, Bella." Ele disse com aquela voz de veludo, e me encarou muito intensamente. Ver como um fio bronze caía desleixadamente sobre seus olhos, e como era contrastante o verde com o bronze, fez com que eu sentisse ainda mais medo daquelas palavras. Eu não poderia me envolver novamente com ele, não quando eu sabia que ele poderia me abandonar a qualquer instante.

"Por favor, vá embora." Eu disse com um fiapo de voz. Não é muito fácil fazer isso, mas me parece aterrorizante deixar que ele chegue novamente até meu coração, e retire o buraco negro de dentro de mim. Para depois, a qualquer momento, do nada, ele sumir novamente e assim tudo voltar a ser como era antes... Talvez pior. Ele me encarou ainda parado, e suspirou. Quando ele se levantou, eu me senti um pouco desesperada. Ele estava indo embora. Ele estava me largando naquele apartamento. Ele mal se levantara eu comecei a escutar o barulho do vento assoprando a fresta da porta da varanda, o barulho da pia pingando. Tudo voltara a ser silencioso.

Mas eu não o impedi quando ele caminhou até a porta e saiu por ela. Eu não o impedi, e não impedi que meu mundo voltasse a ser silencioso. E então, eu pensei que o buraco negro finalmente conseguira sugar meu coração, porque de tanta dor naquele momento eu desmaiei.

_**oOo**_

Quando eu acordei, não reconheci nem mesmo a minha mesinha de centro. Na verdade, eu nem me reconhecia. Ok, eu sabia que eu era eu (Entenderam alguma coisa?), mas era simplesmente difícil pra minha mente assimilar tudo o que acontecera. Meus ouvidos captaram o barulho dos pingos de água da pia. E aí eu fechei os olhos novamente. Silencioso. Eu estava nessa 'inércia' que sem nenhuma 'força contrária' não conseguiria sair nunca, mas eu também sei que não aceitei a tal 'força contrária', por justamente ter medo de sair dessa 'inércia' e depois ter que voltar bruscamente.

Nunca achei que finalmente entenderia de Física em um momento como esses.

Coloquei o pulso sobre meus olhos, tentando me acalmar e esquecer dessas coisas. Minha cabeça já começava a doer, já que eu nunca fui muito amiga das exatas e derivadas. As humanas sempre me foram mais chamativas.

Meu deus, estou em depressão e fico pensando em matérias.

Me levantei calmamente e caminhei vacilante até meu quarto. Joguei as roupas para todos os cantos com preguiça de ficar dobrando ou colocando no cesto de roupas sujas, e me joguei na cama. Fiquei em posição fetal. Eu estava cansada enquanto ia embora depois do trabalho, fiquei ainda pior quando encontrei com _ele_, e posso afirmar que agora estou praticamente _morta_ depois de tanta coisa para um dia só. Ouvi o telefone tocar e revirei os olhos.

Que _timing_ perfeito.

"Alô?" Minha voz está tão grogue.

"Dormindo?" Lá vem a voz alegre do Jake de novo.

"Quase." Respondi escondendo meu rosto no travesseiro, falando totalmente abafado no telefone. Espero que ele entenda isso como um 'desliga essa merda logo'.

"Depois você poderia abrir a porta e abrir o embrulho que eu deixei aí." Oh, presentes.

"Obrigada Jake." Disse ainda com a face virada para o travesseiro, e ele riu alegremente e desligou. Me levantei só com a roupa intima e caminhei até a porta, abri-a e vi um embrulho médio e bonitinho. O peguei entrando e trancando a porta, e quando eu abri fiquei levemente chocada.

Agora é o noivo que dá o vestido para a noiva?

Oh, veio até com o arranjo para o cabelo.

E eu devo estar ficando louca, já que para mim, essa roupa parece muito assassina.

Parece que esses brilhoszinhos estão até rindo da minha cara. Eu certamente não sei como vou sobreviver até meu casamento, ou se no dia do casamento, quando eu vestir isso aqui eu vou continuar viva. Mas, iremos formar uma família feliz, e sempre estaremos ali um para o outro. É o que importa. Não é?

Acho que não, mas dane-se.

Voltei pro meu quarto (antes claro jogando o embrulho no cantinho da minha sala, o mais longe possível da minha pessoa) e meus olhos foram parar no calendário que eu coloco no meu criado-mudo. Falta poucos dias para o natal. E depois do Natal falta poucos dias para o casamento e para o ano-novo.

Sobreviverei até essas datas?

Acho melhor eu ir dormir.

_**oOo**_

Quando eu saí para o trabalho, tinha um caminhão de mudanças em frente ao nosso prédio. Arqueei as sobrancelhas para isso, já que eu nem ficara sabendo que tinha um apartamento à venda. Mas eu não podia me atrasar, então segui meu caminho alegremente. Quando chego lá, meu chefe simplesmente me manda ir para casa, pois está me dando férias forçadamente.

Já se percebe que esse dia seria muito pior do que o anterior, pois já começou estranho. Meu chefe me forçar a sair de férias?

Tem macumba envolvida.

E quando estava voltando para meu apartamento, pronta para entrar no elevador, eis que sai Edward rodando uma chave no dedo indicador. E eu fiquei completamente boquiaberta com isso, já que eu definitivamente reconheci a chave. E ele sorriu de lado, vendo a minha surpresa.

_Ele _comprara um apartamento no prédio.

"Eu te disse que nunca mais te abandonaria." Ele falou, simples.

* * *

Ai meu deus, tentando finalizar logo porque depois de amanha eu viajo e fica completamente impossivel postar o resto .-.' Se vocês me motivarem com as reviews tem chance de postar mais amanha :D

**E ta vendo esse botãozinho logo aqui em baixo, escrito: "Review this story/chapter"? Clica nele e me manda uma review para eu saber se gostaram ou não! :)**


	3. Parte III

**Nota:** Geeente, eu vou finalizar sim, não se preocupem GUYDSAGUYDSAUGY Não sei como, mas vou. Acho que serão quatro partes, ou seja, essa seria a penúltima, não sei.

Como meu pai está uma pilha de nervos porque agora é 22:49 da noite e iremos viajar amanha 5:30 da manhã, não vai dar pra mim responder devidamente as reviews. **Me perdoem**. **_Mas saibam que eu fiquei imensamente feliz com elas, e foram justamente elas que me fizeram escrever para postar ainda hoje! Se eu receber muitas com essa parte, eu vou fazer de tudo para postar a última nessa semana ainda! _**

_Obrigada à:_**Thais Cristina**, NatBell, **Sarah**, Ad, **Kate Simon Cullen**, Penelope Cullen, **Samara 'Marcia' McDowell**, Maríllya, **Nick**, Talizinha, **Cat e Dan**, Hanari, **Bels'**, Chantal Cullen, **Luana**, Mariie Swam. _Obrigada a todas_!

E para a alegria de muitas, **eu não vou fazer o Jacob sofrer** ;) Mas vocês vão ter que ler para saber como!

-

-

-

**A magia do natal.**

**Por:** Juju ou Juh ou Juliana ou Kagome Juju Assis. Como preferirem :D

_Ele viu nos olhos castanhos o _medo_ que ela tinha de se envolver com ele novamente. Ele viu também o _medo_ de ser abandonada, assim como ela se sentira quando ele teve que ir embora. Ouvi-la falando que ele fizera a mesma coisa que Tânia fizera com ele, fora como um tapa em seu rosto. Tânia o havia abandonado, e ido embora sem deixar nenhum rastro para trás, somente por não querer nada sério com Edward. E ele fizera o mesmo, por ter uma barreira, medo de dar o passo mais importante que seria o casamento. _

_Ver que ela aceitara as investidas de Jacob, por saber que ele a amava e nunca a abandonaria, fez com que ele sentisse desespero. Ela estava uma bagunça por dentro, e suas decisões acarretariam um futuro infeliz. Ele a amava, ele não queria isso para ela. Ele nunca mais a abandonaria. _

_E agora ele tinha que provar, e consegui-la de volta. _

_

* * *

_

**Crônica de Natal.**

_**Parte III**_.

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens são de autoria de Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Meu coração fez um loop quando ele disse isso. Eu sinceramente tenho raiva dessa influencia que ele tem sobre mim, ainda mais porque ele ficou malditos três anos fora, ele não deveria conseguir fazer meu coração virar uma verdade montanha russa. O encarei completamente surpresa, e ele me encarava com o sorriso de lado. Ele vestia um moletom branco, e usava uma calça jeans um pouco larga que ficava caindo e deixando a mostra a roupa íntima da 'Calvin Klein'. Totalmente injusto se vocês querem saber, ele não deveria voltar tão gostoso desse jeito.

"Agora moro em baixo do seu apartamento. Ah, e aproveitando que você está aqui, você poderia me ajudar nos enfeites de natal?" Ele me pediu com uma cara inocente. Oh, eu sabia muito bem que de inocente ele não tinha nada, e ficava muito pior quando fazia aquela cara. Mas de repente o Natal me parecia uma data legal, e eu fiquei com vontade de arrumar enfeites, já que os meus foram jogados fora a três anos atrás e tudo mais. O encarei em silencio, pensando com meus botões o que responder. Eu não podia parecer muito animada, mas também não muito fria. Era Natal, clima natalino e tudo mais, frieza não combina tanto assim. Inspirei fundo.

"Ok." E respondi. Ele sorriu muito abertamente, e eu simplesmente _odiei_, porque isso só fez com que pouco a pouco eu esquecesse do fato que ele sumira do nada e todo o resto da história que vocês já sabem. E eu não podia esquecer. Porque fora muito doloroso daquela vez, eu não queria que se repetisse. "Você tem sorte porque entrei forçadamente de férias." Eu disse suspirando e entrando no elevador junto com ele. Ouvi uma risadinha baixa dele.

"Forçada? Você, Isabella Swam, entrando forçadamente de férias?" Ele me perguntou sorrindo. O encarei um pouco sem saber o que responder.

"Preencher minha mente de trabalho se tornou um hábito. E convenhamos, a promoção de cargo não vem do nada." Eu respondi o mais objetiva possível. Não sei se ele entendeu mais alguma coisa sob as entrelinhas. Vi seus olhos brilharem um pouco tristes, mas foi tão rápido que eu achei que eu tinha visto coisas. Definitivamente eu tenho que começar a dormir até tarde.

"Bem, agora eu tenho que voltar a trabalhar também." Ele comentou animado. O encarei me lembrando de quando ele trabalhava para Emmett, no grande hospital particular de Nova York. Edward já salvara muitas vidas, e mesmo quando as perdeu, ele amava ser médico. Olhei para o chão, tentando parar de observá-lo de me lembrar daquela época. O chão não me pareceu suficiente, olhei para os numerozinhos que indicavam os andares que estávamos. "Quando você aceitou o pedido de Jake?" Ele me perguntou, me sobressaltando. A porta do elevador abriu e ele saiu enquanto continuava a me encarar.

"Um ano atrás." _Foram dois anos dolorosos esperando você voltar._ Completei em pensamento. Ele ficou uns poucos instantes sério, e depois voltou a sorrir, enquanto abria a porta para mim. Eu entrei e fiquei boquiaberta. Estava tudo tão bem organizado que me parecia impossível ter sido tão rápido, já que ele se mudara a no máximo meia-hora.

"Esme, Alice e Rosalie." Ele respondeu meu olhar surpreso. "Elas meio que decidiram onde colocaríamos cada coisa e eu tive que carregar os mais pesados." Ele explicou sorrindo. Eu sorri me lembrando delas. Eu não quisera continuar em contato com nenhum Cullen ou Hale (No caso os irmãos Rosalie e Jasper) depois que Edward (Já notaram que a dor está começando a parar, quando eu digo o nome dele?) sumira. Eu tinha esperanças que ele voltaria, mas eu preferia esperar sozinha. Sofrer fora dos olhares deles.

"Ficou ótimo." Eu disse simpática, sorrindo para ele. Fazia tempo que eu não sentia o bem que sorrir sinceramente fazia para minha face. "E então, onde estão os enfeites?" Perguntei animada. Fazia tanto tempo que eu não me empolgava com o natal! E oh, presentes! Faz tanto tempo que eu não espero por um com tanta expectativa.

Meu deus, porque estou esperando um presente com expectativa? Por um acaso estou com esperanças de ganhar um dele? Oh deus, sou incompreensível.

E falando em presentes, me lembrei que tenho que comprar o de Jake.

"Vou pegar e já volto." Edward disse sorrindo. Fiquei parada no meio da sala de estar dele, com a TV de Plasma pregada na parede que nem em 'The Sims 2', com os sofás de couro e a mesinha de centro bonitinha. Eu notei que meu apartamento era decorado de forma muito semelhante que o dele. Sorri em perceber que eu aprendera a gostar do que ele gostava e que ele estava na minha vida de certa forma que eu nem tinha percebido. Ele logo apareceu com umas quatro caixas nos braços e eu senti meus olhos brilharem. "Pronto." Ele disse me parecendo muito feliz. Sorri muito abertamente e sinceramente feliz, como não fazia há muito tempo. E hesitante, fui até as caixas que ele depositou no chão, e as abri.

Meu coração deu vários loops dentro de mim quando eu reconheci os enfeites. Eram os mesmos que nós usávamos há três anos atrás, no nosso apartamento. Eles eram mais antigos, mas eram tão delicados e elegantes e duradouros...

Meus dedos foram trêmulos até os galhos da árvore desmontada. Quando eu toquei seu material, as lembranças dos dois natais que passamos juntos vieram até minha mente, como flashes. Senti o buraco negro diminuir drasticamente, e até achei que ele tinha sumido nesse momento. Peguei o galho e o coloquei no meu colo (Eu já estava até sentada nessa hora, parecendo uma criança com os pais para montar os esperados enfeites natalinos), o encarando sem palavras. Passei a mão lentamente, sentindo ser espetada levemente várias vezes. Olhei novamente para a caixa e peguei outro galho, e fiz o mesmo. Senti que meu sangue circulava por minhas veias até com mais vontade, senti o clima natalino a muito esquecido aumentar e preencher meu coração agora sem perigo de ser sugado a qualquer minuto.

Olhei para frente, e vi que Edward me encarava com carinho e parecia feliz. Corei envergonhada, por ter acabado de ter um momento íntimo com galhos da árvore de natal e ele ter visto.

"Pensei que você gostaria de revê-los." Ele comentou sorrindo e pegando de dentro da caixa o 'tronco' da árvore, e colocando-o em pé. "Porque eu gostei." Ele completou me encarando intensamente. Senti minha respiração faltar com aqueles olhos verdes e vívidos me encarando daquele jeito. Cortei o contato e comecei a montar a árvore, sentindo-me ser preenchida por uma felicidade ainda maior do que eu já sentia, enquanto eu tocava naqueles enfeites e as lembranças chegavam até minha mente.

Enquanto montávamos a árvore com seus galhos, começamos a conversar normalmente. Sem nenhuma acusação, sem nada. Como se nada tivesse acontecido. Até mesmo rimos, uma coisa que eu nunca imaginaria que faríamos novamente, não juntos.

E então ele abriu a caixa com os outros enfeites, esses para a árvore. Bolas vermelhas e douradas, com detalhes em glitter. Pegamos e começamos a montar, colocando o pisca-pisca, colocando as bolas, os pequeninos doces de plástico. Tudo tão belo, tudo com um clima maravilhoso de natal. Com Edward do meu lado, ajudando a enfeitar, conversando comigo, rindo comigo. E quando chegou na hora da estrela, ele me entregou, como fazia antes de sumir. Sorri e me levantei com a estrela na mão, e com muita animação e expectativa eu a coloquei no topo da linda árvore na minha frente. Ele também se levantou e encarou o nosso trabalho com muito carinho, do mesmo modo que eu a encarava. E então a ultima caixa que sobrara, ele me entregara. Eu o encarei interrogativamente.

"Eu percebi que você não colocou nenhum enfeite no seu apartamento." Ele respondeu ao meu olhar, e segurando em meus braços, abri a caixa com uma das mãos. Meus olhos ameaçaram a tremer e deixar que as lágrimas caíssem. Eram os enfeites que costumávamos considerar ainda mais importante que a árvore.

Era uma meia natalina com o nome de Edward e uma com meu nome, supostamente para serem colocadas em alguma lareira, mas como não tínhamos no apartamento, colocávamos na cabeceira da cama. Costumávamos colocar doces um na meia do outro. Esses enfeites representavam o cuidado que um tinha com o outro, a importância de colocar o que o outro gostava de comer. E na caixa os pisca-pisca que enfeitavam aleatoriamente o apartamento. Ele não sabia como aquilo mexera comigo... Ou sabia?

"Obrigada." Falei, e o encarei alegre. Ele me olhava com muito carinho, e eu corei com aquilo.

"Espero você aqui na noite de Natal." Ele comentou calmamente, mas novamente o medo de me envolver e ser abandonada por ele - novamente - apareceu.

"Eu não sei..." Falei completamente hesitante.

"Alice e o resto da família querem te ver novamente, Bella. Eles também virão." Ele me falou um pouco triste, e então, a vontade de ver Alice (Seria por isso mesmo? Nunca irei admitir que seja porque ele fica tão gostoso com essa carinha de cachorro largado) me fez sorrir tranqüila, esquecendo desse medo idiota. Cara, era Natal, eu tinha que festejar com pessoas que gostavam de mim.

Apesar de que Jacob também gostava de mim...

Ele vai sobreviver.

"Tudo bem." Respondi e vendo o sorriso de lado aparecer no rosto dele fez com que meu coração continuasse sendo uma verdadeira montanha russa, às vezes ele parecia a Sheikra¹ do Busch Gardens. E então ficamos em silencio, e eu percebi que estava na hora do almoço, ou seja, 'vai embora logo antes que ele te chame para almoçar!'. "Agora eu tenho que ir... Hum, tchau." Me despedi risonha e um pouco apressada.

"Antes de você ir, só queria perguntar mais uma coisa." Ele falou e eu parei a minha rápida caminhada até a porta. "Aceita almoçar comigo?" Ele me perguntou, e eu xinguei mentalmente. Ele parecia divertido, e eu sei muito bem que ele percebeu que eu estava meio que querendo fugir. Oh deus, é só dizer não!

"Aceito." O quê? Qual é o meu problema?

Ok, eu sei. A beleza de Edward influencia drasticamente as decisões de meu cérebro. E ele, aquele cretino, sorriu abertamente, pegou a caixa da minha mão e colocou do lado da porta do apartamento dele.

"Depois eu levo pra você." E então, **pegou na minha mão**, e me levou para fora do apartamento dele.

E eu me pergunto: Está na hora de hiperventilar?

Sim, está na hora.

"Respire Bella." Ele comentou divertido. Esse vagabundo me conhece mais do que tudo, e eu nem preciso dizer que isso mexe completamente com meu psicológico, não é? Ah sim, e com meu coração que nesse momento está em uma queda de 90º graus em extrema adrenalina. Oh meu deus, proteja-me de quando ele me abandonar novamente, porque eu totalmente estou caindo dentro!

_**Secretária eletrônica de Bella Swam.**_

"_Bella? Aqui é o Jake... Hum, agente meio que precisa conversar. É bem importante sabe? É sobre o nosso futuro... Er, então... Me liga quando ouvir essa mensagem."_

* * *

¹ Sheikra: Uma montanha russa lá dos EUA. Eu já fui, e é MUUUITO boa.

Espero que continuem gostando pessoinhas do meu coração :) Me incentivem a fazer de tudo para postar a ultima (Não sei neh, vai que tem outra) parte!

**E ta vendo esse botãozinho logo aqui em baixo, escrito: "Review this story/chapter"? Clica nele e me manda uma review para eu saber se gostaram ou não! :)**


	4. Parte IV Final

**Nota: **Fica até sem graça eu estar atualizando depois do Natal, mas eu não tive tempo e nem oportunidade de escrever e postar a tempo. Mas, considerem como minha ultima atualização do ano, e para que vocês terminem o 2008 com um saborzinho de romance na boca ;D

Não vai dar pra responder as reviews adequedamente, **apesar de ter amado todas (Me perdoem por isso)**! Foi extremamente bom chegar no ap em BH onde tem internet, e ver meu e-mail com muitas mensagens. Nossa, cês não tem nem noção da satisfação que eu senti! Pois é, lá vou eu postar a última parte desse conto natalino, e já vou adiantando: Estou pensando em fazer um tipo de continuação daqui a alguns meses \o/

Bem, de qualquer forma, vou agradecer :D

_Obrigada à:_ Chantal Cullen, **EvaCruz**, Fernanda Kowalewicz, **Ana Gabi**, Luana, **Nick**, NatBell, **TBarcellos**, Luisa Evans Cullen, **Bels'.**, Ari Cullen B. , **Sara**, Faniicat, **Mariie Swan**, Nubra, **Penelope Cullen**, Thássila Vieira _e_ **Hanari**.

**_AME-EI_ TODAS AS REVIEWS! :)**

**Espero que entendam direitinho o cap x) **

-

-

-

**A magia do natal.**

**Por:** Juju ou Juh ou Juliana ou Kagome Juju Assis. Como preferirem :D

_Ele sorriu enquanto percebia que ela continuava bastante desastrada. Não conseguiu não rir quando a viu trombar no garçom e derrubar a bandeja com os pratos de outra mesa, e ainda riu mais quando a viu tentando se desculpar desesperadamente. Bella continuava a mesma. _

_Quando ela se sentou, estava tão corada que chegava a ser ainda mais linda daquele jeito. Os olhos verdes olharam com carinho para ela, percebendo que ele a amava desde aquela época. Ter aquele almoço com Bella, fez Edward sentir que as barreiras que ela impusera caíam uma a uma, a cada conversa e momento mais íntimo que eles tinham durante o almoço. Ele sentia que talvez estivesse conseguindo curá-la desse medo dele abandoná-la novamente, coisa que ele não faria nunca mais._

_E quando foram embora, ele pegou na mão dela. E não a largou em nenhum minuto, somente quando eles tiveram que seguir cada um para o próprio apartamento._

* * *

**Crônica de Natal.**

_**Parte IV**_.

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens são de autoria de Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Ok, o almoço foi maravilhoso – só depois de que a confusão que eu armei com o garçom já estava desfeita – e ele ainda veio de mãos dadas comigo até o prédio. Eu sinto como que ele _realmente_ não fosse me abandonar mais, mas mesmo assim, esse medo idiota continua dentro de mim e ele apareceu justamente na hora que eu tive que vir para meu apartamento, sozinha. É terrível ter que passar momentos tão bons com ele, e notar que meu mundo já não era mais silencioso ao seu lado, e simplesmente ter que voltar para cá sozinha e perceber que eu escutava até o barulho de alguma minhoca na terra das minhas plantinhas. E não, o pior é que eu não estou exagerando.

Quando cheguei e ouvi a mensagem de Jake, não dei muita importância, mas eu liguei. Ele não atendeu, e eu liguei de novo só para notar que ele não atendeu novamente. E eu, não iria insistir, não quando eu precisava me jogar na cama e deitar na posição fetal e dormir a tarde toda.

E foi justamente o que eu fiz.

_Quinta - feira, 21 de Dezembro – Um dia depois._

Eu devo admitir que não acordei pensando que Edward tinha voltado. Tudo parecia tão surreal depois de três anos sem nenhuma notícia e de repente, 'ah há', ele apareceu. Foram dois dias muito diferentes depois de encontrá-lo no corredor. E depois de arrumarmos a árvore, depois de sentir as lembranças voltarem com tudo, e ter meu coração batendo intensamente enquanto estava perto dele tocando os enfeites, eu simplesmente percebi que nada voltaria a ser como antes. Mesmo que ele me abandonasse novamente, eu não conseguiria sobreviver igual sobrevivia antes, não meu coração pelo menos. Já que seria sugado pelo buraco negro que voltaria faminto para dentro de mim.

E assim como eu senti que não conseguiria ser que nem antes, eu também senti um pouco de esperanças que eu também não _precisaria_ ter que passar por isso. Talvez ele estivesse falando a verdade não é? Talvez ele realmente não fosse me abandonar mais.

E hoje, eu mal acordei, ele apareceu na minha porta se candidatando para preparar meu café da manhã, e me obrigando a andar pela cidade com ele. E só para desencargo de consciência: Ele continua cozinhando muito bem.

E lá estava eu, de calça da Ellus um pouco justa, uma blusa de manga azul D&G – ele elogiou muito a cor, e como eu sabia que ele amava, por isso mesmo que eu coloquei – e a minha sapatilha preta Manolo Blahnik. E como hoje não estava fazendo tanto frio como de costume, nem precisei fechar meu sobretudo perto da Versace. E então, caminhando de _mãos dadas_ com um Edward simplesmente lindo, com um daqueles "tênis" da Timberland, calça clara da Diesel, uma camisa pólo branca e um moletom preto por cima e aberto, passeamos por Nova York. Ele devia saber que ele vencia minhas barreiras segurando minha mão daquele jeito, e me puxando animado para todos os lugares que nós costumávamos ir antes dele sumir.

Fizemos piquenique na hora do almoço, e fomos ao teatro de tarde. Foi um dia ótimo, e ele me fez sentir como que todos aqueles três anos sofrendo sozinha e aceitando me casar com Jake, simplesmente não existiram.

_Sexta - Feira, 22 de Dezembro._

Acordei escutando o barulho de gotas que caíam na minha banheira. Sim, _gotas que caíam na minha banheira. _Eu simplesmente não consigo mais agüentar perceber meu mundo tão silencioso dessa maneira, depois que me separo de Edward quando ele desse do elevador um andar antes do meu, e quando eu entro no meu apartamento completamente sozinha e esgotada. Eu não tenho mínima idéia de quanto tempo mais eu vou agüentar essa tristeza que bate em mim toda vez que isso acontece. E eu sei o que eu devo fazer, eu sei o que eu devo decidir. Mas eu tenho o maldito medo dentro de mim, de voltar a me envolver tão fortemente, de voltar a ter uma relação com ele, e depois da noite pro dia, não vê-lo do lado da minha cama.

Então, depois de acordar pensando tudo isso, eu tentei dormir de novo. Porque eu sinceramente não queria pensar nisso toda vez que eu acordasse.

Mas, como acordar dez da manhã e dormir de novo parece ser uma blasfêmia terrível, a capainha tocou e quando eu fui atender somente de pijama, eu fiquei surpresa, e totalmente feliz. E claro, tive que ficar acordada.

Era Edward novamente, e dessa vez, com a caixa que eu imagino ser com os enfeites que ele me dera anteontem. Ele me deu uma boa olhada de cima em baixo, me fazendo corar envergonhada, apesar de ter plena consciência que ele já tinha me visto com menos. E eu deixei que ele entrasse enquanto ele ia fazendo um discurso que acordar cedo fazia bom para a saúde. Às vezes eu não sei como ele consegue se manter tão... Normal, fingindo que nada aconteceu. É simplesmente uma merda de dom, porque eu não consigo mentir e não consigo fingir que nada aconteceu.

E nesse dia, depois de arrumar meu apartamento com vários pisca-piscas e colocar as meias natalinas na minha cama, ele me fez trocar de roupa, ir almoçar com ele, e depois ir comprar doces para o natal. Ficamos a tarde toda rindo e brincando no meio da loja de doces, e depois ainda entramos em uma loja enorme de brinquedos e ficamos conversando de forma muito íntima deitados nos enormes ursos de pelúcia – até que fomos 'convidados' a sair. O Edward me faz passar por cada coisa! - e nessas conversas, descobri que ele foi para Forks, uma cidadezinha onde Judas perdeu as meias, para ficar na tranqüilidade de uma das casas de Esme. Mas é claro que ele não ficou tão tranqüilo assim, já que ele estava meio perdido em si mesmo.

E foi justamente o que ele passou a tarde me explicando, me fazendo ver que não fora só eu que sofrera nesses três anos, apesar de ter sido escolha dele.

E ele me fez explicar como foram os _meus_ três anos.

Coisa que eu simplesmente engoli a maior parte.

Ah, e eu preparei um jantar aqui em casa logo que chegamos. Ele veio direto para cá. Tomamos vinho, comemos uma comida gostosa – não é só ele que sabe cozinhar por aqui – e conversamos até altas horas da noite. Como ele pode mudar tudo na minha vida de uma hora para outra?

_Sábado, 23 de Dezembro._

_**Secretária eletrônica de Bella Swam.**_

"_Bells? Eu vi que você me retornou a ligação... Er... Duas vezes. Eu não atendi porque fiquei fora por esses dias... Er... Olhando coisas para o casamento. Mas estou ligando para avisar que já estou de volta, ok? E peço que-"_

"_Desculpe, acho que o 'piii' me atrapalhou... O que eu estava dizendo mesmo? Ah sim, peço que me ligue assim que puder... Tchau, Bells."_

Ouvi essa mensagem do Jacob assim que voltei da loja de vestidos da Ralph Lauren que tem aqui perto. E estou achando estranho o jeito dele, mas em primeiro lugar, estou me sentindo mais culpada do que tudo. Eu nem mesmo o avisei de que irei passar o natal no apartamento de Edward com o resto dos Cullen... Meu deus, eu nem mesmo contei que Edward voltou!

E justamente por vergonha eu não liguei para ele assim que eu pude, no caso, naquele momento eu não tinha n-a-d-a para fazer, ou seja, eu totalmente podia. Eu simplesmente dei as costas para meu aparelho de telefone e caminhei até meu quarto com a sacola do meu novo vestido na mão. Eu tinha que ter uma roupa nova para o natal, ainda mais quando eu iria rever Alice, Esme e _Rosálie_ - A loira era tão bonita e estonteante que eu não queria me sentir tão insignificante perto dela como sempre, apesar de meus esforços serem em vão - Mas tudo bem, todo mundo ali não se importa com isso mesmo.

E depois de guardar com muito orgulho meu vestido novo no armário, o telefone tocou. Fui até ele e olhei quem ligava, porque se fosse Jake eu não atenderia, e puxei rapidamente assim que reconheci o número do apartamento de baixo, do caso, do apartamento de Edward (Eu já tinha decorado o número).

Quando eu ouvi a voz dele falando de forma divertida no telefone, meu coração voltou a ser uma montanha russa. Dando loops, decidas bruscas de 90° graus. Como ele conseguia fazer aquilo? Como ele conseguia me afetar dessa maneira? A risada dele me preenchia, e ao fundo eu escutava um Papai Noel eletrônico cantando seu 'ho, ho, ho'. Senti-me nostálgica enquanto escutava ele me pedindo ajuda para terminar de arrumar os outros enfeites que ele havia comprado, já que começamos a namorar dessa mesma forma quando fui ajudá-lo a arrumar os enfeites.

Lembro-me que com meu jeito desastrado de ser, eu me enrosquei nos pisca-piscas e ele foi tentar me ajudar. Bem, vocês podem até imaginar como terminou. Ele se enroscou também, caímos no chão e rolamos até que ele ficasse sobre mim, e então ele me beijou. Tocou seus lábios aos meus com cuidado, e depois aprofundou transformando no melhor beijo que eu já tive com ele.

E acho que ele pode estar fazendo isso de propósito, comprando novos enfeites e me chamando para ir ajudá-lo. Talvez ele sinta o mesmo que eu sinto, quando se lembra de tudo. Ou talvez não.

Oh, isso dói só de pensar.

Bem, de qualquer forma, eu aceitei o convite, e desci para o apartamento dele.

E para minha infelicidade, eu não consegui me enroscar no pisca-pisca.

Mas em compensação, eram _muitos_ enfeites. O que custaram mais um dia de minhas férias.

Mais um dia conversando, brincando, rindo, me re-apaixonando, e me curando.

_Domingo, 24 de Dezembro – Natal._

Quando acordei ouvi fracos 'bips' e quando olhei para o lado, notei a luz vermelha piscando no meu telefone. Mais um recado. E que coisa, eu nem mesmo liguei de volta para Jake.

Quem sou eu e o que fizeram comigo?

_**Secretária Eletrônica de Bella Swam.**_

"_Bells. Por-fa-vor. Me liga caramba!"_

"_Ah sim, é o Jacob."_

Encarei o telefone meio, tipo, chocada. Realmente Jake estava com pressa ou urgência, ou seja o que for. Mas eu estou com vergonha de conversar com ele. Deus do céu, eu não tenho nem mínima idéia de onde está o vestido de noiva!

Me virei preguiçosamente na cama, e voltei a dormir. Ok, eram dez horas da manhã, e eu nem tinha escutado o telefone tocando de tanto que meu sono era de pedra. Mas eu ainda estava mentalmente cansada, era muita informação para pouco tempo. A volta de Edward, eu estar me re-apaixonando e me curando do medo de abandono, eu voltar a gostar e me animar para festas como o natal. Tudo em praticamente uma semana, é simplesmente difícil de digerir. E dormindo eu acho que eu consigo... Ou fujo do assunto. Tanto faz. Os dois me parecem benéficos.

Quando acordei novamente, já eram duas da tarde. Coisa que eu estranhei, não pelo fato que nunca dormi tanto assim, a pelo menos, uns sete anos. Mas sim pelo fato que ninguém – chamado de Edward – apertou a campainha me chamando para qualquer coisa que seja. Senti uma pequena dor no meu peito e me encolhi na cama. Eu não deveria me magoar com isso, ele deveria estar preparando as coisas para o jantar e talvez não pudesse me chamar...

Oh, que vontade de ligar para ele.

Levantei minha mão lentamente indo em direção do telefone, mas o pensamento que isso era inconveniente me fez parar. Talvez eu não devesse ficar insistindo tanto em estar em sua companhia, vai ver, foi justamente por sufocá-lo de alguma maneira que eu não tenho a mínima idéia de ter feito, que ele foi embora.

E minha mão voltou lentamente para perto do meu corpo encolhido.

Suspirei, e me levantei lentamente. Primeiramente, preciso de comida, e com certeza não quero almoçar. Então acho que um sanduíche seria uma boa opção. Preparei um e sentada na frente da TV assisti a qualquer porcaria que estava passando, a qual não faço mínima idéia do que seja. E quando estava anoitecendo, eu notei que ele não me chamara em nenhum momento do dia. E tristemente eu me encaminhei para o banheiro do meu quarto, depois de arrumar a cama e limpar toda a louça usada, e tomei um banho. Lavei meu cabelo novamente com meu shampoo de morango preferido, usei o sabonete de lavanda, mas dessa vez não consegui a sensação de 'limpeza-até-na-alma'. Algo ainda me incomoda. Essa coisa dele não ter me procurado em nenhum momento do dia, sendo que todos os dias ele tomou iniciativa.

Saí do banho enrolada na toalha, e com outra toalha enrolada no cabelo. Peguei a melhor roupa íntima da Victoria Secrets que eu tinha - uma preta com rendas - e coloquei. Combinaria com meu vestido, que também era preto.

Ele era do estilo tomara-que-caia, mas tinha que ser amarrado no pescoço. A alça de cetim preta vinha do meu pescoço até o meio dos meus peitos, e a fita de cetim preta fazia um lindo laçinho no busto, e no meio do laço tinha um singelo strass. Era justo nos seios, e depois era mais soltinho. Era curto, medindo seria uma palma e meia acima do joelho.

O vesti, e coloquei uma sandália preta Manolo Blahnik com as alças de cetim, e trançadas até no tornozelo. Coloquei um brinco mais singelo, e coloquei pulseiras de ouro branco no braço. No cabelo, eu não me ajeitei tanto. Sequei mais ou menos, já que ele ficaria ondulado de qualquer maneira. E arrumei a franja presa para trás por um lindo grampo de strass. Edward sempre elogiou meus olhos, então que eles ficassem a mostra.

Passei pouca maquiagem, eu não preciso muito. Um lápis branco por dentro do olho, depois o preto. Rímel, gloss.

E estava pronta.

Devo dizer que talvez tenha me empolgado já que é só um jantarzinho, mas é natal. Clima natalino e tudo mais. Até porque faz tempo que eu não sinto essa felicidade dentro do peito, de pensar em Papai Noel e renas. Eu tenho consciência que não existe, mas sem Papai Noel na cabeça não existe Natal, e renas fazem parte dessa fantasia toda. Elas que trabalham duro puxando o trenó pelos ares, não é?

Bom, peguei meu perfume da Dior, o Jadore, e borrifei calmamente. Ainda era nove horas da noite quando fiquei pronta, e resolvi me sentar no sofá.

Isso se a campainha não tivesse tocado.

Caminhei até a porta, com o coração pulando igual louco. Finalmente Edward viera me procurar. Eu não sei como agüentei passar um dia inteiro sem vê-lo, e isso era um mau sinal. Se ele realmente me largasse, como eu continuaria a vida?

Mas quando abri a porta, não foi ele que eu vi. Vi os cabelos negros e recém cortados de Jacob, vi sua pele avermelhada, e não vi o sorriso costumeiro em sua face. Senti-me muito envergonhada, já que eu ignorara todas as suas ligações. E se ele prestasse atenção, o embrulho do vestido – que eu finalmente achei nesse exato momento – estava jogado no cantinho da sala. Ele me encarou, e eu o encarei. Os dois muito sérios, um milagre, aliás.

"Bells." Ele me cumprimentou.

"Jacob."

"Você não me ligou." Ele observou. Mordi o lábio inferior.

"Jake, me desculpe. É que eu estava muito ocupada." Eu menti, e o pior é que ele totalmente percebeu que eu menti. Ele passou os olhos pela minha sala, e arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Você decorou seu apartamento?" Ele me perguntou um pouco incrédulo. Ué, o que foi? Isabella Swam não pode decorar o apartamento não? "Você não faz isso desde que Edward Cullen foi embora." Olhei boquiaberta para ele. Se caso Edward não tivesse voltado, isso teria me machucado. E Jake _sabe_ disso. Ele sabe que dizendo o nome dele isso poderia me machucar, e ele fez isso.

"Jake, pois é, ele voltou." Respondi no mesmo tom que ele tinha usado, vendo na cara dele uma surpresa enorme. É pois é, eu sei como ele se sente. "Estou indo passar o natal com os Cullen." Completei, porque totalmente ele deu uma sacada na minha roupa. "Me desculpe não ter retornado a ligação, mas acho que é porque eu percebi que não é muito o que eu-"

"Espera." Ele me interrompeu. Eu o encarei interrogativamente. "Eu conheci uma pessoa." Ele comentou, e eu troquei o peso de pés. "E também acho que não quero mais me casar, não leve a mal Bells." Ele comentou. Estreitei os olhos, encarando-o, ele estava tentando terminar comigo primeiro?

"Isso não faz parecer que você terminou comigo, sabia?" Eu falei irritada. Mas um pequeno desespero estava nascendo dentro de mim, e a irritação se dissipou rapidamente quando eu o vi sorrir depois do que eu disse. "Você não vai me abandonar por causa dessa mulher, não é? Tipo, vamos continuar amigos." Eu perguntei. Não queria ficar sozinha no mundo caso Edward resolvesse me abandonar realmente.

"É claro que não vou te abandonar Bells. Que coisa idiota." Ele disse virando os olhos. Senti-me mais feliz depois disso. "Bem, era só isso. Tchau, Feliz Natal." Ele comentou como se nada disse tivesse acontecido, até porque nem eu considerei muito isso tudo, e foi andando até o elevador.

Depois que ele sumiu por trás das portas de metal, eu ainda fiquei parada um instante. Nem tinha devolvido o anel de noivado, e ele nem pediu. Para mim isso ficou parecendo mais um 'guarda de lembrança'. Rodei o anel no dedo, e o encarei com outros olhos. E estou pensando alegremente que não estou mais noiva e pronta para ter somente mais uma família feliz na multidão.

"Beellaa!" Ouvi um gritinho animado e olhei assustada para o elevador na minha frente. Fiquei tão pensativa com isso tudo que nem vi que o elevador já tinha decido e subido novamente. Sorri quando percebi Alice vindo até mim, com Esme e Rosalie – linda como sempre – atrás dela. "Você está muito bonita, sério mesmo." Ela me elogiou e me abraçou forte, e eu devolvi o abraço. Estava com saudades dela também.

"Obrigada." Nem me dou ao trabalho de falar que ela, Esme e Rosalie estão mais ainda. Nem vou detalhar as roupas para não me sentir muito inferior, sabe?

"Vamos, os homens nos esperam." Ela disse dando aquela leve risadinha. Eu ri, e senti meu coração acelerar drasticamente enquanto ouvi aquilo. 'Os homens', cada um com seu par. Eu seria o par de Edward?

Caminhamos ate o elevador, e quase tive um enfarte tamanha à velocidade que meu coração começou a bater, quando cheguei até o corredor do apartamento de Edward. O cheiro delicioso da comida que ele deve ter preparado chegou até nós, e a música clássica ambiente de fundo deixou ainda mais, tipo, ele. Eu me senti _com_ ele nesse momento. Entramos e eu sorri para os enfeites natalinos espalhados pelo apartamento, vindo até a minha mente as imagens dele me encarando sorrindo, as imagens de juntos arrumando tudo aquilo. A iluminação ficou ótima, puxado para um amarelo. O apartamento estava lindo.

E a mesa então, nem comento.

E a primeira coisa que aconteceu foi a piadinha de Emmett.

"Bella, você sumiu." Ele começou, com o sorriso no rosto. "Mas se era pra voltar gata desse jeito você poderia sumir mais vezes." Ele terminou fazendo que todos rissem, me fazendo ficar coradérrima, e fazendo Edward dar uma cotovelada nele enquanto ria.

"Para de envergonhar minha mulher." Oh, meu deus.

Ele quer que eu tenha um enfarte.

Estou tentando de todas as formas não hiperventilar nesse momento.

"Ok, parei irmãozinho super-protetor." Emmett disse sarcástico, parecendo achar simplesmente normal o que Edward dissera. Encarei Alice e ela sorria docemente, de braços dados com Jasper. Quando voltei a olhar para Emmett, Rose já estava ao seu lado. Nem preciso dizer que Esme e Carlisle também já estavam juntinhos.

"Esse Natal é de casais." Comentei inocentemente. Todos começaram a rir e eu encarei Edward que sorria parecendo completamente alegre.

Acho que o Natal está influenciando seriamente o nível de felicidade desse povo.

"Pois é, vamos comer." Ele disse mudando o rumo do assunto, e todos começaram a fazer comentários felizes enquanto se encaminhavam para a mesa.

"Fiquei sabendo que você tirou férias forçadamente, Bella. E eu sinceramente não acreditei. Isabella Swam, não querendo férias?" Emmett comentou divertido e logo deu sua sonora gargalhada. Eu ri, porque eu também acho que era uma coisa difícil de acreditar.

"Mas trabalhar é muito bom." Carlisle comentou calmamente, e meu sorriso se manteve. Era simplesmente muito bom estar com todos novamente.

"Férias também." Emmett comentou, e todos se se sentaram à mesa. Carlisle ficou em uma ponta, e Edward em outra. Eu sentei ao lado de Alice que estava ao lado de Jasper, que estava ao lado de Edward. Emmett sentou-se ao lado de Edward, Rose ao lado dele, e Esme ao lado de Carlisle.

E enquanto comíamos, Emmett fazia algumas piadinhas comigo, acho que matando a saudade. Alice conversava comigo de tudo e Rose sorria.

É, foi uma boa ceia de Natal.

Durante todo o tempo, eu observei como eles estavam alegres, como eles transmitiam a felicidade. Quando eu encarava Edward e o via me encarando de uma maneira carinhosa, eu sentia meu coração brincando dentro de mim. Então eu passava meus olhos pelos pisca-piscas espalhados pelo apartamento, e sentia aquelas luzes influenciarem no meu humor assim como a felicidade natalina dos Cullen estavam me influenciando.

E mesmo depois de passar os olhos pelos enfeites, que eu voltava a encarar Edward, ele continuava a me encarar daquela maneira. Era simplesmente lindo, e emocionante toda aquela situação. Para mim aqueles momentos em que nossos olhos se encontravam, se tornavam silenciosos e lentos. Mas não no lado ruim da coisa. Era aquele silencio que só havia nossas respirações, era aquela lentidão que deixava que apreciássemos melhor o brilho no olhar um do outro. Era lindo, as luzes brilhando ao nosso redor, e o sorriso apaixonado que ele me mandava. A minha vontade era de me levantar e caminhar até ele, e matar a saudade beijando-o. A minha vontade era de levá-lo para meu apartamento, e colocarmos os doces um na meia natalina um do outro.

Eu estava curada, eu sentia isso. Com tudo aquilo, com todos os momentos que passamos juntos, com sua compra desse apartamento, eu _sentia_ que ele não me abandonaria. Eu _sentia_ que eu passaria muitos e muitos natais com ele.

"Bem, acho que devemos ir. Prometemos que passaríamos na festa dos Volturi." Carlisle comentou calmamente, chamando minha atenção novamente para aquele momento. Arqueei a sobrancelha.

"Mas não tinha uma rixa entre vocês?" Eu perguntei, me lembrando perfeitamente de Esme e Jane 'disputarem' muitas coisas, como, a melhor casa decorada.

"Ainda há." Esme respondeu. "E justamente por isso temos que ir provocá-los." Ri ouvindo isso dela. O brilho que passou por seus olhos me deixou com dó de Jane.

"Bem, então vamos. Felix terá que me agüentar também." Emmett comentou divertido, me fazendo sorrir. Alice me encarou séria enquanto todos começaram a se despedir de Edward.

"Não suma mais, ok? Senti muito a sua falta." Ela me pediu, e eu corei.

"Tudo bem." Respondi fazendo com que ela suspirasse aliviada. E depois de abraçar a todos e quase ser esmagada pelo abraço de Emmett, eles se foram. Ficamos Edward e eu, sozinhos no apartamento.

"Vem." Ele me chamou com duas taças de champagne nas mãos, indo em direção da sala de TV. E eu fui, imagine você, um homem como Edward te chamando para beber com ele e você não iria? "E então, gostou do jantar?" Ele me perguntou assim que sentamos no sofá da sala, e que ele me entregou a taça. Ele tinha um sorriso no rosto muito contagiante, que me fez sorrir também.

"Adorei." Respondi sinceramente. Ficamos em silencio, enquanto bebíamos pequenos goles.

"Ah, espere aqui." Ele me pediu e se levantou, me fazendo arquear a sobrancelha. E fiquei sozinha na sala, olhando para a árvore enfeitada e brilhante na minha frente. "É bem simples, mas espero que goste." Ouvi sua voz e meus olhos o seguiram chegando à sala e se sentando no sofá, com uma caixa de presente na mão. Encarei o papel em que ela estava embrulhada sem saber o que fazer. Eu estava acostumada a receber os presentes de Jake, na verdade, eu estava _super-mega-hiper_ acostumada a receber os presentes dele. Mas de Edward, já fazia três anos que eu não recebia. Dele eu já não estava acostumada a sentir meu coração batendo acelerado quando meus dedos encostavam-se no presente e sentiam a textura do papel que o embrulhava, eu já não estava mais acostumada em sentir uma felicidade imensa me preencher quando eu puxava a fita do laço, desfazendo-o. Eu já não me lembrava da sensação de expectativa em saber o que ele comprara, eu já não sabia como agir e como meu corpo reagia aos presentes de Edward.

Ele me entregou a caixa, e eu a peguei com cuidado, com medo de que ela caísse e se partisse.

Meus dedos acariciaram o papel liso, e vermelho, e seguiram até a fita branca que formava um laço lindo. Puxei sua ponta como eu sempre fiz, e ele se desfez. Observei a caixa sem nenhum obstáculo para ser aberta, e puxei, lentamente, sentindo meu coração bater mais do que simplesmente acelerado e intenso. Quando a abri, algumas lágrimas brotaram nos meus olhos, e meus lábios tremeram levemente. A caixa era média, e dentro dela estava cheio de fotos e cartas fechadas. As fotos eu reconheci como sendo fotos nossas, que eu me lembro de ter deixado para trás no antigo apartamento. E as cartas eu não reconheci, mas vi que foram mandadas para o velho apartamento também a alguns meses atrás, e para mim, isso significava que ele me mandara àquelas cartas as quais eu não li.

E minhas mãos trêmulas, foram até as fotos. As luzes dos pisca-piscas batiam nas fotos, e quando eu as movi na caixa, as mesmas luzes bateram em algo que me deixou com falta de ar. Mas não era a mesma falta de ar que eu sentia quando pensava no nome de Edward, a alguns dias atrás. Era uma falta de ar que me fez ficar fraca, mas sem dor interior.

Senti os braços fortes de Edward chegarem até meu redor, senti seu cheiro próximo de mim, e seus lábios em minha testa. Deixei a caixa de presente sem atenção assim que tirei a pequenina caixa de veludo de dentro dela.

"Bella..." Ele disse meu nome com tanto amor que as lágrimas que eu teimei em segurar começaram a rolar pelos meus olhos. "Eu não conseguia fazer esse tipo de pedido antes de ir embora, mas agora, mesmo você já estando noiva, eu simplesmente _vou_ fazê-lo e ignorar completamente a existência de Jacob na sua mão direita." Seus lábios sussurravam para mim de forma mágica, romântica. Aproximavam-se de meus lábios, de forma furtiva. "Aceita se casar comigo?"

E foi aí que eu chorei que nem um bebê. Claro que sem os gritos a pedido de comida, mas com grandes e fortes soluços, e com a necessidade de passar meus braços pelo pescoço de Edward e me jogar fortemente em seu carinho. Afundei minha cabeça no seu pescoço, e senti-o afundar a dele no meu. Senti-o puxar o cheiro de meus cabelos, e sua mão passeando carinhosamente pelas minhas costas.

Um coro de Natal tocou na rua, e eu reconheci como sendo as crianças que cantavam na noite de Natal pela vizinhança.

Eu simplesmente não conseguia acreditar naquilo tudo, no fato de que ele voltara, que ele me amava, que ele _não_ me abandonaria novamente. Eu não conseguia conter a emoção e a liberação da tristeza que eu senti por esses anos sem sua presença, eu não conseguia conter as lágrimas de felicidade em perceber que nesses dias ele simplesmente preparara meu coração para recebê-lo novamente.

"Edward..." Sussurrei em emoção, com a voz trêmula. Eu senti tanta saudade da intensidade que ele me tratava, mesmo quando ele ainda não conseguia ter algo mais sério comigo por causa do abandono que ele sofrera por causa de Tânia. E ainda com a voz embargada de choro, e sorrindo eu tive que lhe contar uma coisa. "Eu não estou mais noiva de Jacob... Terminamos hoje." Disse sentindo os braços dele apertarem ainda mais minha cintura, e me puxarem para mais próximo de seu corpo. Eu sentia como se fossemos peças de um quebra-cabeça, peças que se encaixavam perfeitamente, pois nossos corpos estavam colados de forma tão correta que me fez lembrar um dos comentários que Alice uma vez fizera.

"_Vocês parecem ser interligados, pois os movimentos que cada um faz, parece combinar direitinho com o que o outro faz. Quando ele abre os braços de forma inconsciente pedindo a presença de seu corpo, você já está lá."_

"Por favor, então me responda." Ele me pediu parecendo suplicante, parecendo necessitar de uma resposta positiva. Senti seu coração batendo acelerado contra o meu, no mesmo ritmo alucinado. Senti o calor que seu abraço me trazia, e eu tinha certeza que mesmo na noite mais fria, eu não precisaria de mais nada para me esquentar a não ser seus braços.

"Eu..." E ouvindo a música em coro que as crianças cantavam, senti meu coração iluminado pela magia do Natal. Fora justamente essa magia que o trouxera de volta, quando a situação em que eu me encontrava somente em pensar em seu nome se tornara drástica. Fora essa magia que o fizera me querer, e fora essa magia que me curara. E era essa magia que me fazia estar perdidamente apaixonada por Edward Cullen como nunca estive. "É claro que aceito." Disse enquanto ria alegremente. Senti-o me afastando o bastante para que nossos rostos estivessem a dois centímetros um do outro. Encarei os olhos verdes sentindo que as lágrimas sumiam lentamente, para deixar que o sorriso predominasse. E mesmo sem estar olhando para seus lábios, eu sentia que ele também sorria.

"Senti tanto a sua falta." Ele sussurrou, e antes que eu pudesse responder o mesmo, os lábios dele tocaram os meus com carinho. Tocaram de forma singela, uma coisa que eu não me contentaria nunca.

E logo eu coloquei minhas mãos em sua nuca, e abri meus lábios dando lhe a permissão de aprofundar aquele momento o qual eu esperei tanto desde que ele sumiu. Seu beijo se tornou uma necessidade, se tornou um beijo que tentava matar toda a saudade que ele sentia. Suas mãos me puxaram pela cintura, e me colocaram em seu colo com uma perna de cada lado. A caixa caiu no chão, mas nenhum de nós dois se importou, mesmo que a caixinha que eu imaginava ter o anel de noivado que Edward ia me dar tivesse caído de minhas mãos também.

Suas mãos apertaram minha cintura, e minhas mãos seguravam cada lado de seu rosto. O beijo era cheio de um amor que eu senti muita falta de sentir, já que os beijos que eu já troquei com Jacob era um amor sem reciprocidade.

"Eu te amo." Ele disse quando paramos para respirar, e dessa vez eu me adiantei para que eu pudesse responder.

"Eu também, sempre amei." Eu respondi, e ele sorriu feliz. E voltou a me beijar, com intensidade. Segurando minha cintura, ele se levantou, e eu cruzei as pernas por sua cintura.

E nem preciso dizer para onde ele me levou, não é?

_Segunda-feira, 25 de Dezembro._

Quando eu acordei, foi culpa dos raios de sol que entravam pelas frestas da cortina. E eu escutava a respiração de Edward ao meu lado, tranqüila e próxima. Eu não acordei por barulhos que demonstravam que meu mundo estava silencioso, eu não acordei com o barulho de qualquer gota caindo de alguma torneira, ou com o canto de passarinhos. Senti os braços dele rodeando minha cintura, e sua respiração batendo no meu ombro. E com isso eu percebi que meu mundo não era mais tão silencioso que nem antes. Que Edward era o barulho do meu mundo, era o som que permitia minha existência

Sorri quando me lembrei de ontem, do seu pedido de casamento, do nosso beijo, e da nossa ótima noite juntos depois de tanto tempo. Virei-me calmamente, tentando não movimentar muito a cama, e fiquei de frente para ele. Observei a face calma dele, observei os olhos verdes fechados. Meus dedos não conseguiram se segurar, e logo estavam passeando levemente por sua face para não acordá-lo, e tentando confirmar os traços que eu me lembrava. Meus olhos observavam cada detalhe de seu rosto, e eu finalmente sentia a ficha cair que meu futuro tinha o nome de Edward cravado. Sorri, observando que ele simplesmente não me abandonaria nunca mais.

"Eu te amo." Eu sussurrei, mesmo sabendo que ele dormia. E encostei levemente meus lábios nos seus, e quando me afastei, eu vi um sorriso se formando em seus lábios, me fazendo corar.

"Fico feliz que serei acordado sempre dessa maneira, de agora em diante." Ele sussurrou me fazendo rir levemente. Encaramos-nos em silencio, aproveitando aquele momento. "Feliz Natal."

"O Natal foi ontem." Eu disse aproximando meu rosto do dele novamente, e ele sorriu.

"Ah, mas é hoje que iremos recolher os doces nas meias!"

E ele me beijou em meio de risadas, fazendo com que eu agradecesse profundamente que Jesus tivesse nascido.

* * *

O cap foi tipo, o triplo que os outros. Espero que tenham gostado pessoinhas :) **FELIZ NATAL (Atrasado)**! E um **ÓÓTIMO ANO NOVO PRA VOCES**! Até 2009 :D

**E ta vendo esse botãozinho logo aqui em baixo, escrito: "Review this story/chapter"? Clica nele e me manda uma reivew para eu saber se gostaram ou não! :)**


End file.
